1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a torque enhancing wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical surface conforming torque enhancing wrench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,312 to Macor and comprise an open end wrench having a number of flat contacting surfaces for engaging with and for driving fasteners or the tool members. The wrench includes an open end for allowing the fasteners to be disengaged from the flat contacting surfaces and to be rotated relative to the wrench body. The fasteners may not be driven by the wrench step by step without being disengaged from the wrench.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wrenches.